Phantom: Unlimited
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Inspired by the invicible muffin's Ben 10 Unlimited. Following the collapse of their universe a symbiote enhanced father daughter duo of halfas wind up on earth during the Thanagarian invasion. Danny/Kara. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1 star-crossed

**And I'm here with another story. This story's Danny is from a combined universe of Danny Phantom and marvel but that universe was destroyed when the GIW repeated the ghost zone missile and won, destroying the universe. Dani was a 6 year old and was stabilised by one of Phantom's artificial spawn. In this universe instead of bonding it the accident Phantom tried to bond with Danny as a carnage spawn but his personality was destroyed because (as in a few stories) Danny already had 2 personalities and his Phantom personality killed the symbiote and took his place (Basically he superior Spider manned it but without the long-lasting hang on and for the better.)**

**And, though none of my stories have reached it yet Danny has a more powerful but uncontrollable rage mode called Phantom's Rage. In this universe he is the Agent Venom based Phantom skin on superior venom with green eyes and mouth and green flames replacing his ghostly glow. Danny's suit is identical to in we are PHANTOM while Dani is a smaller more feminine version.**

**Anyway this is inspired by the incredible Muffin's Ben 10 Unlimited as the start but I am sure if I will use justice league: unlimited stories as I have not actually watched any of the episodes.**

_**Chapter 1 star-crossed (Yes I have seen this one)**_

The alleyway was a small quiet cluttered one. People were cowering in fear as the hawk men and women flying around. No one noticed as the alleyway was lit up, nor did they notice when 2 figures fell onto the ground.

One was a tall figure in what looked like black body armour. His suit seemed almost militaristic. Wrapping around his body were an X shape going over the centre of his torso and his back. The cross was made of 2 white lines and bent so that they went across the shoulders and sides in a straight line. Over the middle of the 2 crosses was a black circle with a white outline and a DP insignia inside it with the one on his back about 2 ½ times the size of the one on his chest. His mask was nearly featureless apart from 2 large white outlines of an eye shape. He glowed slightly too. The other one was nearly identical but was a lot smaller, coming up to about his hip, and was more feminine.

Their masks then seemed to melt into their suits, revealing their heads. The bigger one was a 16 year old boy with unkempt white hair, tanned skin and glowing neon green eyes. The smaller one was a 6 year old female version with near identical hair but pulled into a ponytail at the back.

Looking up the pair saw a large ship, almost looking like a prison ship. The teen frowned. "I bet you anything that whoever is piloting that is the bad guys and they probably have some potential allies locked up." He turned to the little girl.

"Dani, Spectre Me and Phantom need you two to hack into the internet and ID this world's heroes and try and tell us who the heroes are. I'm goanna go and scout out that ship." He said, as his mask put itself back on. Then he disguised himself as a Thanagarian and flew up to the prison ship.

_{Hey dad. Me and Spectre have something here.}_ Dani said over a telepathic link.

_[Okay hit me.]_ Danny replied.

_{Well there are many heroes in the world but the big one, the group you are most likely currently pursuing, is a group of 6 heroes called the justice league. We have the Flash, a man able to run at supersonic speeds. Then we have Wonder Woman, she is apparently from an ancient tribe of amazons. Then we have Green Lantern he is Kinda like Nova but his space police can create energy constructs and their Powers come from a power ring instead of some stupid looking helmet.}_ Danny smirked at his daughter's dislike for Sam Alexander _{Then we have the Martian Manhunter, he is a Martian who can use telepath and intangibility as well as shape shifting. After that we have Superman he's an orphan from a planet called krypton and based upon my investigation I can actually identify him as Clark Kent, a reporter. His disguise is rubbish; it's a pair of glasses. Lastly we have Batman he is a powerless vigilante that uses gadgets and skill to patrol Gotham city for crime. He is really passionate about his work and uses fear.}_

_[Look up Gotham billionaires with deep personal tragedy. The guy sounds like a mix of Iron Man and punisher.]_ Danny said.

_{Got it. Bruce Wayne. Parents killed years ago before he disappeared he returned at about the time Batman showed up and he is rich enough to actually afford this stuff.}_ Danny smirked.

_[That's my girl.]_

_{There was one other person, Hawkgirl. She is actually a member of the Thanagarians, the guys invading now. She turned out to be spying on earth and is likely behind the JL's capture, though weather or not she can be trusted is unknown because she may not know what they are planning.}_

_[Got it. I'll check it out then contact you to rendezvous. You know how to teleport right?]_

_{Yep. Got it. I'm going dark now. See you later daddy.}_

With that the connection was cut and Danny phased into the ship.

He walked into a room and saw 6 cells, holding 5 men and a woman dressed in costumes. "The justice league I presume." He said, transforming into Phantom. The man with black hair in a blue and red suit with an S on the chest-Superman Danny guessed- stood up as tall as he could."Who are you?"

"Names Phantom, I'm a hero and I've just transferred over from another universe. I'm her to save you CK." Internally Danny and Phantom winced at the memory of Phantom's father's host. Clark was stunned by hearing his initials.

Before the league could react Danny quickly phased them out of their cells and restraints.

"What are you?" Green Lantern asked.

"1/3 human, 1/3 ghost, 1/3 alien symbiote." Danny said. "Let's get out of here. Wonder Woman, Superman and Phantom carried the other 4 out of the ship and landed in an alley.

They then began running through the city, dodging Thanagarians that were searching for them. Eventually they wound up in a department store. _[Dani I'm sending you our location]_ Danny sent out and J'onn picked up on it. He glanced over at the teen before there was a Flash of light and Dani showed up.

"Who's that?" Batman asked as the league got into defensive stances.

"My clone/ daughter Danielle." Danny said. "She has taken to calling herself the Spectre." He then grabbed some clothes.

"We need to go to ground. You guys suit down. You'll not be recognised as who you are if you aren't in costume and we're wildcards." He promptly shifted into a teen in a black t shirt with his logo on it and white trim, black cargo pants, a long black coat, white shoes and white fingerless gloves. Then his gloves turned black, his shoes and coat turned brown, his pants turned blue and his shirt turned white with red trim and his logo became a red oval. His eyes then turned blue and his hair black. Dani went through a similar transformation but she had a plain black t-shirt on in both forms, red sneakers that were initially white, red cargo shorts that started as black and a blue hoodie that was black with her logo on it.

"A kid? We were saved by a kid? And what about or secret identities." Flash said. "I mean I trust you guys but."

"Wally west..." Batman started before Danny echoed him.

", Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne." Bruce then took off his cowl before glancing at Danny.

"Danny Fenton and Dani Fenton. I didn't name her." Danny said.

"John Stewart." Green lantern said as his friends got dressed into civvies.

"Pleaser to meet you.

"We need to split up." Bruce said. "we need to be in groups of 2 or 3."

"I'll go with you and Wonder Woman." Danny said before said woman spoke up.

"Diana."

"Fine. Dani you go with Clark and J'onn." Clark had referred to the Martian as such earlier.

"Got it. Wally, you and John pair up. Everyone head to Wayne manor to regroup."

* * *

><p>After a lengthy journey, in which Bruce and Diana had to fakeout makeout and Clark and J'onn had to paparazzi some Thanagarians to save John and Wally, the 8 heroes finally reached the manor home of Bruce Wayne and were escorted by Alfred Pennyworth, the billionaire's butler, down to the bat cave, Batman's lair.<p>

"How does one become 1/3 human, 1/3 ghost and 1/3 alien symbiote?" Bruce asked.

"Well I became ½ ghost in a lab accident when I was 14 and at some point my arch enemy began cloning me. I then wound up bonding to this alien symbiote spawned from one merged with a psychopath. However he hadn't anticipated my unique condition, I already had 2 personalities, near identical, because of a past misadventure. One of these personalities, Phantom, fused with the symbiote, which was spiritually bonded to me at this point, and overwhelmed it's antagonistic personality, destroying it. We have since upgraded him and learnt that the fusion removed some of our natural weaknesses. We later encountered Dani, being manipulated by her creator to stabilize a more accurate clone. After I exposed the b****** for what he was I used a clone of the Phantom symbiote, mentally readjusted to mirror Dani's mind instead of mine, to stabilize Dani and then I adopted her. We then wound up here a few months later when a ghost hunting agency destroyed this mirror dimension called the ghost zone which destroyed our dimension, how we survived I don't know." Danny explained. "I saw the prison ship and decided to do some espionage."

"Well that's great but what are we goanna do now?" Wally said. "We know that the Thanagarians are planning something but we don't ow what it is."

"I know." Turning the league and the two symbiotes turned to see Hawkgirl.

"Hawkgirl I presume?" Danny said as the duo's clothes shifted back into their hero suits. They then shifted to ghost forms, externally indicated by the appearance of a ghostly glow **(yes Danny's Fenton rage mode is the same as Phantom's Rage but without the flames)**.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here." Clark said, walking up to her.

"I'm not here for a fight. I didn't know what my people were planning." She opened a projection and phantoms eyes widened.

"A hyperspace bypass!" he shouted in shock.

"Yes. If they activate it then it will destroy this planet." Hawkgirl said. "I know I betrayed you and don't expect you to want have anything more to do with me but I believed I was spying to check the defences of a potential ally and will not stand by while my people slaughter the people I lived among for 5 years." She said before walking over to Green Lantern. "I expect you to forgive me the lest but I do want to make amends. Here." She handed the hero his power ring. "Goodbye." With that she flew off.

"Um did she just propose to him?" Dani joked.

Bruce and Danny immediately walked over to the console where they saw a 3D hologram of the plans. "Your sitting this one out Dani. Stay with Alfred. I haven't trained you enough for this yet." He ordered. The girl pouted but nodded. "Are you thinking what I am?" He asked Bruce as they looked at the render of the watchtower.

"Yes." Bruce said. "Clark. You Diana and John go and attack the command ship. J'onn, Wally, Danny and myself will head to the watchtower. Let's suit up people we have a planet on the line."

* * *

><p>The 4 man hero team were stood in the command room of the watchtower. A Thanagarian attack squad had afforded them a ship to reach the weapon.<p>

"Where's this weapon of yours?" Flash asked Batman.

"Your stood in it." Batman said. "Take the hawk men and put them in an escape pod."

A few minutes later they were stood there when Batman pushed the eject while he and Phantom were still on board. Danny shoved the caped crusader onboard at the last second.

"What are you doing." Batman yelled.

"You told me someone needed to guide the watchtower to target and I can fly well beyond mach 5 and turn intangible. I am the logical choice to guide the watchtower to the ground." Danny said before running off.

Several minutes later Danny saw the forcefeild go down on the generator and allowed himself to phase through the ship before it crashed in a tremendous explosion. "Well done kid." He turned to see the justice league, including an injured Green Lantern and a sad looking Hawkgirl.

"I do what I can."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the dimension hopping family and Hawkgirl were sat in the Wayne living room while the 6 other founding members discussed their fates.<p>

"If it's any consolation I understand your actions. You were following orders under a false pretence. Once you saw past it you chose the right side." Danny said.

"I agree." Alfred said before walking off to check on the league.

"M-hum." Dani murmured from where she was eating ice cream.

"Thank you." Hawkgirl said.

"Excuse me miss. They've sent for you." Alfred said. "You 2 have to wait a few minutes."

Nodding the girl walked into the room. Looking at 6 people she had called friends who she had betrayed.

"Hawkgirl after long deliberation we decided to vote and, thanks to John we decided to allow you to remain a member of the justice league." Batman said.

"Thank you. I cam to this planet as a patriot on a mission but I did grow to love this planet and it's people, the people in this room most of all. I appreciate the offer but I need some time for both myself and the 6 of you to get past these events." She replied.

"Of course." Batman said. "It may help those who voted negatively get past their issues."

With that Hawkgirl left and the Dani and Danny walked in.

"Phantom I would like to thank you for your efforts during the Thanagarian invasion and offer you a place on the new roster of the justice league. Spectre we would like to offer you a position in the justice league training program, with a justice league membership promised upon graduation." Batman said.

"We understand if you feel you need time off, or even if you don't want to be a super hero anymore." Superman said.

"Let me stop you there. Back home I put everything I could into being a super hero. Taking a hiatus would just make me more depressed. We accept your offers." Danny said.

"Welcome to the justice league." Batman said shaking Danny's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Danny and Dani have arrived in their new universe and joined the justice league. Next time we will see Danny's first waypoint before he has a confirmed home.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 wait, what?

**Chapter 2 eh? Well like all the stories that were inspired from the same line we will have Danny meet with Clark's family. But first something unexpected comes back from Danny's blood tests.**

_**Chapter 2 wait, what?**_

"Wait, what?" Danny said, stunned by Batman's statement.

"Well I decided to do some DNA work after what happened and I discovered that your human DNA is ½ human and ½ kryptonian." Batman said. Danny was stood there with Clark.

"How is that possible?" Danny asked.

"Is it possible that there was different physics in your universe, giving you the same effects as a red sun." Clark said.

"I meant how it is possible to have happened?"

"I was getting to that, either krypton existed in your universe and a kryptonian arrived on your earth, or one of the other escape pods that vanished fell through a portal and grew up as one of your parents." Bruce said. "Also examining it I have identified that once you charge up using the sun here you will be able to power yourself with your core and like the symbiote giving you invulnerability to ectoranium it has given you invulnerability to kryptonite." Danny and Clark's eyes widened at this. "Naturally Dani is the same and I checked, if it is option 2 your mother or father was not related to Clark here."

"Right. This may be interesting." Danny said.

"Yes well, obviously the mansion is not a good place to keep you two while we're building the new watchtower and we're rebuilding it and we will work with you on the plans you have for your own house but till then you are going to stay with my family." Clark said.

"Cool. Who is there?"

"There are my adoptive parents Jonathan and Martha and my biological cousin Kara. She is about your age." Clark said.

"Danny can I just talk for a minute?" Bruce said.

"If it is about the house I got the idea from a government agency's base back home. The way it works I will be able to take it into orbit and back down to the deepest oceans. It can serve as a secondary justice league base."Danny said.

"That is part of it but first, when we did the mental assessment you came back with an exceptionally high aptitude for technology and science. I am offering you a job as managing director of a new Wayne industries subsidiary built for the son of 2 old friends I made while travelling in my pre bat days, at least that's the public story." Bruce said.

"Public story." Danny asked.

"Yes. Part of yours. I am going to put together fake identities leading to here and offering you a job managing your own company with financial assistance direct from me. I want you working for me. Plus the manor I have planned for you in Westchester will be perfect as a base for you and Dani as well as a perfect place for docking your intended house." Bruce said. "What do you say?"

"I- I- I don't have the words." Danny said, shocked. And gratified. "Yes, thank you."

"Great. We will start working on it in a few days; I just need to set up your ID." Bruce said.

* * *

><p>Danny had quickly found Clark and Dani and told them what Bruce had told him. Dani was excited while Clark had been shocked. Either way the 3 heroes were now racing through the skies heading to Smallville, Kansas.<p>

"Down there." Clark said, landing on the driveway of the Kent farm. Dani was quite tired, not quite as used to flying as the older 2 heroes, particularly long distance. She let out a long yawn as an elderly couple walked out and smiled kindly at the trio.

"Mother, father this is Danny and Dani. I told you about them over the phone. They need to stay here until they can move into the accommodations Batman is working out for them. Danny, Dani this is my mother and father Jonathan and Martha Kent." Danni yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you." She mumbled sleepily.

"Nice to meet you too dear. Why don't you go lie down? You can use Clark's old bed I made it when I heard that one of our new residents was a 6 year old." Martha said.

"Thank you." Dani said as she walked off into the house.

"Thanks for that. And thank you for letting us stay here for a while." Danny said, sticking out his hand.

"No problem at all my boy, particularly after what Clark told me about your past. Not to mention what you did for us as a planet on your first day here." Jonathan said, shaking the youth's hand.

"Why don't we go and have a nice chat, Clark you can stay right. Help Danny get the run of the place. Kara is in school right now she won't be back for a few hours." Martha suggested as the elderly couple and 2 super heroes walked into the farm house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kara Kent was walking home to the Kent farm where she stayed with the adoptive parents of her cousin, Clark.<p>

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a small black haired girl sat at the dining table eating some chicken nuggets and chips. Mrs Kent was stood there looking at the girl. She looked up and saw the confused teenager. "Ah Kara your back!" the little girl paused in her meal and beamed at the kryptonian.

"Um, who's that?" Kara asked, nervous.

"Oh this is Dani. She and her father will be staying with us for a few days."

"Father?"

"Technically. She was cloned from his DNA and then he adopted her. He's only your age." Martha said.

"Is he a guest where I have to hide my, you know?" Kara said, heat heading to her cheeks when she realised how it sounded.

"Would Dani have been cloned if her dad was normal?" Martha laughed while the little girl went back to her eating. "Actually one of the 4 things he has in his DNA is kryptonian and he is from another dimension. He was instrumental in helping Clark in that invasion a few days ago." Kara was shocked at the idea of another kryptonian, let alone a dimension hopper with a cloned daughter who was her age. "Why don't you go and meet him, he's working on the tractor with John and Clark." Nodding, and eager to see her cousin the girl ran out to see he adoptive uncle and her cousin staring at the tractor, confused she walked up to them, noticing Dani following her when a man in black armour literally walked _out _of the tractor.

"Turn' out the problem was this little sucker." He said as his suit retracted, he had donned it to show a curious Jonathan. He was holding a dead rat. "He somehow wound up in the fuel tank and jammed a pipe." He tried the tractor and it roared into life. "Voila." He bowed.

"Thank you lad. The 2 of you have certainly done a great deal of time saving today. Oh hello Kara, I see you met our other guest." Turning the 2 heroes saw the blond 16 year old and little raven haired 6 year old.

Danny walked up to them and picked up his daughter. He stuck out a hand. "Danny Fenton, nice to meet you."

"Kara Kent, nice to meet you too. What was that thing you did with the transforming suit?"

Danny's shirt shoulder shifted into a tendril the reach out like a hand. "Name's Phantom, I'm Danny's alien symbiote quarter." Phantom's voice, like Danny's in ghost form was a few octaves deeper than Danny's and had an echo to it. Stunned Kara shook the tendril.

"Quarter."

"The other 3 are human, ghost and most recently discovered kryptonian." Danny said with a small smile.

"Kara, Danny we've finished up here. Why don't me and Clark go out for a drink and you two get to know each other. Dani I think Martha said something about making cookies with you when you wake up." Jonathan said with a smile. Danny put the little girl on the ground and before he could blink the little girl was about 5 feet from the farmhouse. Even Clark blinked.

* * *

><p>"And then they asked us to join the justice league." Danny said. Kara was impressed. She had told Danny about her past and then Danny had done the same.<p>

"You must've made a good impression. Many people dream of being on the league and you get offered it on the spot. You are really something Danny Fenton." Kara said. Danny blushed.

"Oh, I'm just a guy." He said embarrassedly.

"No, I mean it. Even ignoring the fact that you broke the justice league out of an alien prison then personally piloted the watchtower out of orbit and was handed a spot on the biggest team on this version of earth, your actions back home were more amazing than you realise. With just the help of 2 friends you were fighting a war to protect your people when many, including your parents were trying to capture and kill you, and you were winning. Most people would not be able to stay sane or good in a situation like that and yet you stayed sane and heroic. You, Danny Fenton, are truly amazing." Kara said, completely sincere. "And even now, you are able to stay so normal so soon after your entire world was destroyed, I know from experience what that can do to a person. It could turn you into a shell for months, if not years and yet you are, like you are. You are remarkable."

Danny smiled before he looked down. "It is my belief that when you lose someone you should turn it positive. Because if you morn they are still dead but you suffer too and their death has no meaning, it becomes nothing more than a footnote in history, a statistic. As a whole it is something but singularly it is just another life gone. But if you can turn that around and make it into a drive, a reason to fight, a lesson, then they become a legacy, a legend. They live forever as something positive. Like take Spider Man, he was the first host of my symbiote's grandfather Venom, and the reason I have spider powers, his real name was Peter Parker. When he got his powers he used them to win at a wrestling tournament but was hustled by the manager and so he left angry, meaning he didn't stop the man who then robbed the manager. That thief then shot and killed his beloved uncle, who had raised him with his aunt since his parents died. When Peter first learnt about the murder he hunted the killer down. When he learnt the truth about his failure Ben's death changed from a drive for vengeance to a lesson. His favourite saying was 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Peter took Ben's death and this phrase and took it as his motto, his moral centre. Because of hat turning point Peter refused to give up when he got a chance. When I learnt this I took on that lesson to." He paused for a breath. "If the ones we lost are simply mourned then we suffer and their memories just become pain and sorrow. If we allow that to happen then they died for nothing and their deaths become meaningless. If we turn those deaths into a positive then those lost loved ones become something you can cal upon to fight harder than ever when you are at your lowest and their memories are preserved and cherished. It means they didn't die for nothing. This is the creed l live by. This is how I can get passed this. It is how I can fight and why I will never stop fighting." Kara now felt tears running down her cheeks.

_Oh what the hell_ she thought. She grabbed the young hero and kissed him on the lips. Danny's eyes widened and he resisted for a second before he melted into the kiss. About a minute later the teens broke apart with red cheeks. "I-I-I'm sorry." Kara stuttered, unable to believe her boldness.

"Don't be." Danny said warmly as he looked at the girl with a warm smile then a thought crossed his mind and a scared expression crossed his face. "Just protect me from your cousin when he finds out." He said, panicked. Kara giggled.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you." She said, ruffling his hair.

And for quite some time they just stood there looking up into the stars, thinking of the people who made them who they are.

* * *

><p><strong>And then there were 2. If you think that DannyKara happened too fast, I think that a woman, or at least a 16 year old girl, would probably act something like that when they heard a speech like that. Certainly if they were in a heighted emotional state like Kara would have been, thinking about her lost family. But you get a better look at Danny's past. And as for the Peter Parker stuff this was deep in the memory of the symbiote and was collected by Phantom when the symbiote bonded with Danny.**

**As for the Danny's kryptonian heritage, it will never be explained how it happened, it's up to you as Jack and Maddie are dead anyway so it won't effect anything. I wanted to make Danny part kryptonian but I didn't know how. Also before anyone else asks about Danny and Dani referenced marvel stuff can I point out that they hailed from a DP/Marvel crossover universe. This is how Danny acquired a symbiote. Also before anyone asks then I say no, there will be no appearances of marvel characters though they will make further references. The same with most of the DP characters. We may see Dan, Dark Phantom or even both as well as clockwork.**

**Anyway I wanted Danny to have a cool civilian life and I have plans for the mansion in Westchester and any marvel fans will know sort of what I have in mind. Anyway see you with chapter 3 next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Justice Academy

**And once again I'm burning through your free time with whatever I have spat out of my mind.**

**I have decided that I won't base this story on the existing cartoon because my only access to the specific cartoon is a poor quality internet connection. Either way today we start my plotline.**

_**Chapter 3 Justice Academy**_

"Justice Academy?" Batman asked.

"It was an idea I had. A mansion is way too big for 2 people. And you were saying how people like Kara, Dick, and Barbra are almost ready for the league but needs more training, not to mention so many young heroes who could do with training. It reminded me of professor Charles Xavier from my universe, he ran a school for super heroes so I was thinking, the upper levels become a dormitory school/ college then below the ground we have a high tech base/ training facility, we have league members as staff, not necessarily heroes but people more like Alfred. Then we have the helicarrier in an underground dock beneath it all. I even have a plan for a new technology for training." Danny said.

"Actually it's not a bad idea." Clark said. He, Bruce, Danny and J'onn were stood in one of the Wayne offices with Alfred looking at the grounds where Danny and Dani were living.

"I agree." J'onn said.

"Yes. Not only would we have potential future members of the league better trained as a team but it would increase the likelihood of young heroes reaching that point because they would be better trained for patrols and are less likely to suffer an unfortunate fate." Alfred added. "Incidentally I would like to inquire as to the whereabouts of Mistress Danielle?"

"Kara offered to babysit." Danny said he chuckled. "Kara could level an entire city and a 6 year old girl has her in the palm of her tiny hand." Clark gave a smirk.

"Yes I notice that you and Kara have become quite close as well." He said. Despite Danny's fears and in part because he had heard the discussion between the 2 teens, Clark was far from against the idea of a relationship between the boy and his cousin. "I heard your conversation. I think if we do this then the league and your students should hear what you told Kara."

"Getting back on topic." Bruce interjected. "On consideration I have decided I agree with you, if we make this academy it will improve the world of the young hero. But how do you intend to recruit?"

"We approach young heroes and give them the offer. If they accept then we will approach their family to say that they have been chosen for a private, exclusive and handpicked privately funded boarding school." Danny said "Xavier used the prep school cover too."

* * *

><p><em>Several weeks later<em>

Kara Kent, Barbra Gordon, Richard Grayson and Jason Todd were among the many heroes who had been approached by both Bruce Wayne and Superman in both identities to come here today. Danny walked up to the podium in his Phantom outfit.

"Um, hello. If you are here you are heroes whose identity was kept upon the justice league database. You May know me as Daniel Fenton. A family friend of Bruce Wayne who has been given a company by Mr. Wayne. You will not be aware that I am in fact a traveller from another universe that was destroyed and was instrumental in the Thanagarian invasion's failure. In my universe people were undergoing an evolutionary shift and the new super powered mutants were met much like Jews in Nazi Germany. You May wonder why I am talking about this but in my universe, in this very location in fact, a great man called Charles Xavier had built a school to teach young mutants to be superheroes. And it was this that gave me an idea because many of you have the potential to be in the league but are to raw or not quite good in a team, there is something else you need so about a month agree Batman, Superman, the Martian Manhunter and myself agreed on this. We formally invite you to attend the justice academy. In this school you will sleep, eat learn and train and when you are done you will be justice league material. Your families have Ben approached and told you have been invited to a free and exclusive prep school so the choice is yours. We await your decision and J'onn will be waiting to sign you in if you choose to. The league is helping us to show the school off before you make your decision." He said. "I know what you think we're saying that you're not good enough but this is not true, looking around I see amazing young men and women and I offer the chance to become something ultimate." With that he stepped down and Batman walked up to the podium.

"Thank you Daniel. As he said in this time we need people like you as well trained as possible, if this is a success then the next generation of the justice league will be like nothing evil has ever seen. Daniel, J'onn, Superman and myself will give you a brief tour of the grounds. After that it is your choice. But just remember you were hand picked by the league, we see potential in you that we want to unlock. Don't squander this opportunity."

* * *

><p>"Okay first we have the main residential area." Danny said, walking into a room laden with TVs and entertainment devices. "We have TV, PC, DVD, Blue ray, PS1 through 4, all the X-boxes, the Wii, the Wii U. Basically everything we could get. This room is a place for students to spend their free time if they don't want to go outside of the premises, though as long as you participate in lessons you are <em>not<em> restricted to the grounds." Kid Flash and Robin were salivating while Nightwing, Bat-Girl and Supergirl's jaws were hanging limp all the other young heroes were in a similar state while Flash looked jealous. "Yes Flash you can visit to play with our stuff." Danny said. "Moving on.

Walking into the next room they seemed to have walked into a restaurant. "The dining room. We have expert catering staff being trained by expert gourmets. You can get a wide selection of breakfasts, lunches and dinners."

"The classrooms." They walked into a room to see staggered seating with a computer in front of each seat. "In here you will be taught academic subjects both for standard and hero classes. You have state of the art work station from which to take notes."

"The dorms." They entered a room to see a room with a large bed, massive TV and wardrobe. "King sized bed, a large wardrobe, a 60 inch flat screen HDTV with DVD, Blue ray and Sky+ HD. They are individuals in case you want to have a romantic partner, just don't be too loud." Like many others Danny's face was screwed up and red in embarrassment to what he just said. Dani had her head cocked to the side in innocent curiosity while Kara looked like she was thinking about 'being too loud' with Danny. Clark noticed and gave a small frown. He had given the protective cousin spiel to the younger boy but it looked like Danny would not be leading the relationship.

"The main lecture hall." This one looked like a giant cinema/ theatre. "This will double as a classroom for drama club and as a cinema every weekend. From time to time I or a member of the justice league will give lectures here on certain topics. In fact at Superman's request I will be giving a lecture to those who actually enrol as well as the new members of the justice league and old ones."

Next he took them to the main staircase and pressed a button. The stars seemed to collapse, heading down instead of up. "But of course the cool stuff is hidden underground. There are many entrances, you will get a map upon enrolment." They walked into a high tech gym. "We have a state of the art gym where you can train basic physical skills." They walked into a circular room equipped with a circular table and computers. "A war room to communicate with other league outposts as we hill have onsite league members and a team of high level students. We also have an armoury and my piece de résistance." They walked to a hexagonal door **(looking like the portal from DP)** "Through this door you can enter a computerised training program, allowing me to train you in any situation I can program, you will literally enter a video game, and yes there will be instances of you playing with this piece of equipment." He then walked over to an elevator and opened it. "Everyone in please."

They watched as the elevator lowered down. "And our secret weapon." They found themselves staring at a large aircraft carrier equipped with 4 large engines. "A helicarrier prototype. This ship is based on a vehicle from home. It can fly into the atmosphere and out of it into space. It will serve as an escape vehicle if needed."

* * *

><p>Danny was stood in the lecture hall. He looked out over his new student body. Despite his insecurities not one person had declined their invitation.<p>

"Hello everyone. Firstly thank you for not declining this opportunity. I am touched. Now what I am going to discuss is not pleasant but we have to face it.

"In a world where people put on capes and masks it is the sad truth that not everyone will survive and it is a sad fact that frequently people who die will be someone close to you. This is the subject I want to broach today and we start with a hero from my world, remember before you take offence that my entire universe was destroyed so I know what I'm talking about." A picture of a man in a red and blue full body suit with white eyes, a black spider insignia and a web pattern on his red parts appeared on the screen; next to him was a brunette in a white t-shirt and a blue unbuttoned shirt.

"This is Peter Parker, otherwise known as Spider Man. He was the original host of my symbiote's granddad and the source of my spider powers. And from my symbiote I learnt his past. Before he got his powers he was a scrawny nerd and so when he got them he used them in a wrestling tournament. Now because his parents died when he was a child he lived with his aunt and his uncle, who lived by a motto of 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Now on the last day of the tournament the manager refused to pay him because he refused to sign a contract. After that the manager was robbed by a man called Denis Caradine **(Sorry if that's wrong, comic book characters all have such hard to spell names)** and because he was angry Peter let him pass and even mocked the manager as he left. But then outside he discovered a man had been shot when someone tried to steal his car. The man then died. This man was Peter's beloved uncle Ben Parker. At first Peter just wanted to avenge him and hunted him down until he saw who it was. He saw Denis Caradine, the man who he had let go and the man who had killed is uncle because of it. So he took that death and used it as a lesson he stood by the legend of 'with great power comes great responsibility' and became a super hero, despite being constantly hated.

"This is a perfect example of what I am saying. When you lose a loved it is tempting to collapse in on yourself allow your grief to make you into an empty shell. But if you mourn this loved one, they are still dead but you suffer too and indeed their memories become linked with pain and sadness. This causes you to have to forget them and their death loses any meaning, becoming just another life that's ended. But instead you can turn it around devote your actions too their memories, then those memories give you strength when you need it most, it gives you a reason to fight and their death gains meaning as they live forever as a legend. And truly what better way is there to cope with that loss? Thank you." He walked of the stage and the hall was silent, even Kara and Clark could feel moisture on their cheeks then Dani started clapping and soon everyone was and Danny looked up, they had actually accepted his words. Perhaps he would be able to make this work after all.

* * *

><p><strong>And so now we see people like young justice and Kara working at Justice Academy and Danny has told everyone what he told Kara last chapter. Next chapter we should see some more DannyKara and the aftermath of Danny's speech. I decided to end it here because it felt like a good place**


End file.
